Card Captor Sakura: The Lost Card
by AngelP
Summary: An alternate second movie, where there is no card found to hold negative powers equal to those of the 52 card's positive powers. Because there is already an evil, trying to change the destiny that was to be for Sakura, Syaoran, and the rest of the world..
1. Prologue

Card Captor Sakura - The Lost Card  
  
DISCLAIMERS:  
I don't own CCS.... LEAVE ME ALONE, DANGIT!  
  
Author's Notes:  
This is what happens when you think through a plot thoroughly. I don't even have the whole plot down, but I thought this idea  
was good, so I'm writing a big huge fanfic. They're my first big projects. There is a sequel after this whole fanfic,   
so..... prepare for lots of reading.  
I also promised I'd write a couple of other fics before my big big project.... ^^;;; I guess that didn't go.  
  
An alternate second movie, where there is no card found to hold negative powers equal to those of the 52 card's positive  
powers. Because there is already an evil, trying to change the destiny that was to be for Sakura, Syaoran, and the rest of   
the world...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A tall slender woman stood up from her throne. Not one that a queen would own, but her very own throne. The throne of her   
house. The woman was wearing clothes that were completely black. It included a long black cape that went down to her ankles,   
even when sitting down. A dark aura enveloped her. Her very essence had no colour. She toyed with her hair as she waited in   
boredom. She stopped for a moment, and glanced at a golden ring placed on her ring finger; her left hand. She sighed sadly,   
and continued to play with her hair.  
  
"I thought you said you were going to go." Pointed out a deep voice from behind. Its form seemed to resemble that of a lion.  
  
"It is not time yet. If I don't get it perfect, I could get trapped between time." The woman snapped back.  
  
The woman stood up and pulled out a stack of cards. Each card seemed to hold a dull pink colour. She frowned as she looked  
at them. So many years... they were already so tired. She could feel it. Their spirits were already so weak.  
  
She pulled out a card from the stack. The card seemed to look like an old man, covered with cloth holding a large   
hourglass. The woman held out her arms just below her waist, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Card of stars, broken from the seal of Clow. Under our contract, I command you! RELEASE!"  
  
The woman grinned as the spirit was unleashed. Finally, she would be going back. Back to the place she hated so much.   
Going back was going to be painful, but her determination has become unstoppable, as this burning desire to set things the   
way she sees fit...  
  
"Are you ready? It's now or never." Said a soft, cold voice in the background.  
  
"I have never been more ready in my life." The woman said. "I have trained every day for this event. I swear. I will never   
lose this battle, because... my promise. I already lost one battle. I won't allow myself to lose one again."  
  
"And the cards?" The voice asked, appearing to be a winged human being.  
  
"I'll have to use hers. This will be the very last time I can use my own. Once I have finished using Time, their power will   
disappear and they will return once again into normal cards." The woman answered.  
  
The lion lowered its head. "So be it. Mistress, your decision may not be the best, but I completely trust in you."  
  
"As do I, our faith will be with you the whole way." the winged man said.  
  
The woman looked back, and gave a small smile. Something that seems she hasn't done for a long while.  
  
"I trust in you two to protect what's left in our lives."  
  
The woman left shortly after that, disappearing into the cloaks of the old man holding the hourglass. Without saying   
another word, the woman disappeared into the cloaks, and the old man returned to the card he once was.  
  
"I just hope that her doings won't make things worse..." The winged man said as he and the lion went back into a deep sleep.  
  
**********************************  
  
In the darkness of the night, at the clock tower, all seemed to be at peace. And everything was at peace. There was only  
a slight disturbance at the very peak of the tower. A disturbance no one took note of. A woman with long blonde curly hair,  
no older than 30. She was sobbing silently, for no apparent reason. But for each tear that ran down her cheek, she appeared  
younger. Soon, she looked as if she would be about 5 years old, and disappeared as if a dewdrop hit the floor. The water of  
her essence spread out, and soon disappeared themselves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eeeeek x_x;; that was an awfully short prologue. Gomen nasaiii~~~~! Anyways, I'm hoping for this to be one of my longest   
fics yet. And because I still have to juggle school, I ask you all to please bear with me the whole way! ^_^ I promise I'll   
make this my best fanfic about CCS ever... well... I'll try. ^_^;;; and I'll see how things turn out in the end :D  
But if you're the type of person who loves to analyze things deeply and figure things out..... you might just already know.  
See you in Chapter 1!!! ^_^  
Ja~~~~  
  
Angel_P 


	2. Chapter one

Card Captor Sakura - The Lost Card  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I am merely a fan drowning in my own world. Enough said.  
  
Author's Notes:  
This is an alternate Second Movie. ^_^ I got lost in my ideas and this is a perfect prequel to my next big fic. So I might as  
well type this up now. Because...... I wanna write this first before the next one! Heehee, fanfic writing is so much fun! But  
anyways...  
  
I'm gonna avoid Japanese as much as possible. Why? Because a lot of people don't know japanese. It's part of my personality,  
already, that I'd talk half jap half english... but for the people's benefit, I shall.... stop. I will, however, use their  
japanese names.  
  
I COMPLETELY CHANGED THE SERIES. It happens so that throughout the series, Sakura is the one who develops a crush on Syaoran.  
Of course, Syaoran knows. And Meiling never existed.... what else? The Void Card never happened. So this is an alternate  
second movie, taking place when they're around 14. And it's at that age because.... *coughs* they're gonna do teenager   
things.... ._.  
so... *anyways*, let's get on to the fic, shall we?  
  
  
An alternate second movie, where there is no card found to hold negative powers equal to those of the 52 card's positive  
powers. Because there is already an evil, trying to change the destiny that was to be for Sakura, Syaoran, and the rest of  
the world...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How long has it been? Two? Three years? She wasn't sure. But it was still quite a while ago since he left. Of course, they  
kept in contact. They were friends; how could they ignore eachother? But she never had the guts to tell him what she wanted  
to. She shook her head and hung it low. Then she asked herself why was she thinking about such a thing right now? Perhaps it  
was because he had told her he was coming. And tomorrow was the day. She had never really thought about him this deeply until  
now.  
  
As the 14 year old girl walked down the road, drowned in her own confusion, all she could think about was the one she had  
lost. Her emerald eyes kept a steady watch on the road, as her feet kept the same beat, walking the same path she walked   
every morning. But as she progressed further, she could hear running footsteps behind her.  
  
"Hey, Sakura!" A voice called out from the distance.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura spun around, letting her short auburn hair bounce, to see who was calling her.  
  
Sakura had then realized that she was standing at the school entrance. She didn't find it weird that she could tell   
someone's footsteps apart from everyone else's, as her magic grew a tiny bit stronger with each passing day. She saw her best  
friend run up to her, waving happily. Her black hair trailed behind her as her amythest eyes shone with excitement. Soon, the  
two were united as they both stood in front of eachother.  
  
"What's new?" Sakura started, after Tomoyo caught her breath.  
  
"I just got a call from Li. He called your house but you already left..." Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura looked away. "I know. He told me a couple of weeks ago that he's coming tomorrow."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "Li told me that he's taking a plane to Tokyo TODAY. He said he was able to catch an earlier flight."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Sakura's heart raced as she recieved the news. Syaoran was coming to Tokyo all of a sudden? She had no idea what she was   
going to do now... She still didn't finish thinking of what she was planning. It was so sudden, that Sakura just couldn't  
think anymore. What she was going to say to him, what she wanted to do with him... deep in her heart she really wanted to  
be with him. But she couldn't. She just felt too shy.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "He said he wanted to see everyone again. He's already on summer break; we still have a month. He said   
something about staying the whole summer..."  
  
"He told me that..."  
  
Tomoyo ignored her friend. "He said he wants us to pick him up later.... he's arriving at 5:00pm..."  
  
Sakura could only manage a blush. She hasn't seen him since he left. They have been sending pictures back and fourth, and  
it seemed that Syaoran did grow a lot taller. His body was more refined. And he smiled a lot more. His face still seemed a  
little chubby, still left from childhood. But that picture was two months ago. What did he look like now? Seeing him in real  
life would send her flying to the clouds and back again in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Are you going to tell him this time?" Tomoyo popped.  
  
Sakura looked at her friend, then looked away. She didn't say anything for a while, but then she shook her head. "I really   
don't know, Tomoyo.... it's been so long... I mean... maybe... maybe it had died already... pursuing a crush for five years..  
I put down a couple of boys because... I wanted to wait for him. But now, I really don't know."  
  
Sakura wasn't sure of what she was saying. She really did care for him, especially because of all those times he was there  
for her. But all they would exchange are their friendly smiles. Nothing else, really. And kept up to date with what was going  
on with the other's life. Perhaps he wasn't interested in her anymore, but she guessed she would find out soon enough.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "It's your choice. But you have to choose wisely."  
  
Sakura nodded, and grinned. "I think it'll be okay, for whatever I choose."  
  
***********************  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura waited anxiously for their friend's arrival. As they watched people flow in opposite directions in the   
middle of the hall, they began to wonder if they really were in the right place. In such a crowded place, it wasn't possible  
that this was the arrival. Maybe everyone else was waiting for their own special someone to come from Hong Kong. Soon, they  
took notice of a sign that notioned the arrivals from Hong Kong were here.  
  
Sakura stared at the people coming in and out, carefully searching for the one she has been waiting for. When she looked   
at some people, she was hopeful. But it turned out to be someone else. She frowned as the last bit of people came out.   
Syaoran wasn't anywhere to be found.  
  
"Perhaps he missed his flight?" Tomoyo suggested. "Or maybe he didn't get his extra ticket after all..."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Unless you pulled some sick trick about his calling you this morning, then I think he would've tried   
to get to us, like call your cell phone..."  
  
"But Sakura, he's not here at all. Maybe we should just leave..."  
  
Sakura held a deeper frown. After all this time waiting for him, he didn't show up. She thought about what Tomoyo said and  
soon realized that it really wouldn't make any sense waiting for him. They'd end up waiting for another five hours.  
  
"Okay... let's go." Sakura decided, hoping that they weren't leaving too soon. "He'd get a hold of us soon anyways. I'm sure  
he still remembers how to get around.  
  
Sakura lost all her wits, seeing that Syaoran didn't arrive when she was prepared. Now she wanted to leave as soon as   
possible, before something DID happen. She grabbed Tomoyo's arm, urging her to hurry. They started to leave, but found they  
couldn't when someone completely unfamiliar to them stood in their way. He was probably about 4-5 inches taller than Sakura  
and Tomoyo. He wore clothes that only rich people would usually wear. As it was summer, he wore a T-shirt that said 'Get out  
of my Way', with a hand pointing to the left, and wore really baggy pants. He had brown hair, and wore sunglasses. He seemed  
to have some sort of interest in the girls.  
  
"Excuse us," Sakura said in an annoyed tone, wanting to get out now. But the boy only continued to stand in their way.  
  
"We're in a hurry," Tomoyo smiled politely, as she felt Sakura feeling stressed.  
  
"Were you really planning on leaving without me?" The boy said. His japanese wasn't too great, but it was understandable. His  
accent had a little chinese to it. He pouted as he let his two luggages lean on him.  
  
"Li?" Tomoyo asked in surprise.  
  
"Daidouji. How are you?" Syaoran smirked, in his deep voice.  
  
As Syaoran and Tomoyo started their own little conversation, as they haven't talked in a while except for this morning,  
Sakura could only feel her face turning beet red. He looked so much better in real life. To her, it didn't seem like Syaoran  
anymore. As if there was no more innocent little boy inside him. Her face was completely flustered. And she grew more nervous  
as the tall boy turned and looked at Sakura.  
  
"I haven't talked to you for a couple of days already," Syaoran said as he walked up to Sakura.  
  
Sakura managed a stupid grin and laughed. "I-It was only a couple days ago,"  
  
Syaoran smiled back. "Yeah, that's true. But come to think about it, it's already been two and a half years since I actually  
saw you last."  
  
"But you're... so different though," Sakura said as she pointed at his shirt.  
  
Syaoran looked down and noticed the slang. "Oh, eheh... my mom never let me wear this, so I wore it today. I got it as a  
christmas present last christmas from my uncle in england..."  
  
Sakura cursed Tomoyo under her breath, as she noticed that Tomoyo was just standing there, smiling sweetly, giggling to  
herself quietly. But despite the fact she wanted to glare at Tommoyo right now, she still kept her smile on her face, and  
continued talking to Syaoran nervously.  
  
"Y-Yeah, it..... it really has been that long, hasn't it?" Sakura grinned, trying to keep in subject.  
  
"It's funny, because you seem so much shorter now. But that wasn't meant to insult you! I mean, I used to have to look up at  
my mom, but now I can just look at her without moving my head up or down!" Syaoran laughed. "she also says it's so much  
easier for her head too."  
  
Sakura glared at Syaoran, but also broke into giggles as he made that comment about his mom. Sakura brushed back a lock of  
hair that fell in front of her face, and looked at him. She was forced to look away soon, because she couldn't stand looking  
at him for a long time.  
  
"Well, we shouldn't keep ourselves waiting in this crowded airport. How's about I treat the two most beautiful girls I know,  
to celebrate my return here?" Syaoran grinned, as he picked up his bags.  
  
"Don't you think you're going a little bit too far?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "I'm serious! You both look so much prettier than when I last saw you guys. You probably grew taller  
too, but considering how much I've grown.... I wouldn't be able to tell the difference until I see someplace familiar,"  
  
Tomoyo smiled, as Sakura blushed, but still laughed at his comment. He really must hate being tall, as he commented on it  
so much, but Sakura didn't mind. She still found it kind of attractive. But because of how he looked, he probably has a  
girlfriend already. Just didn't mention anything... all she could do was hate herself for realizing how she felt about him so  
late. After he left. And telling him by writing a letter or by a phone call wasn't really the most appropriate way. She was  
caught by surprise as Syaoran wrapped his arm around her waist. She then noticed that he already had his left arm wrapped  
around Tomoyo's waist. She couldn't help but blush, as well as feel jealous that she wasn't the only one being held by him.  
  
Syaoran really had changed.  
  
*****************  
  
In the busy streets of Tokyo, a little girl was perched on top of a street lamp. The people were oblivious to the little  
girl, but she didn't mind. She seemed to be looking for something herself. She occaisionally had to brush her hair out of her  
face in order to see what was going on. It was so long and curly, she had no idea what she was going to do with it. But, in  
spite of her need to find someone, she didn't seem to take much notice now. She didn't look much older than two years.  
  
Soon, she caught sight of a dark purple van. Of course, there were other purple vans in the area, but this one seemed  
special. As it stopped at a red light, the little girl studied it carefully. A woman with short, dark brown hair was driving  
it. She was wearing sunglasses, and black office clothes.  
  
No. That wasn't her.  
  
Beside the driver, whom she could barely see, was a girl with long black hair. She couldn't tell her eye colour, but she  
seemed to be moving around a lot. She was talking vividly to people located in the back. The little girl tried to peer  
through the grey shaded windows. She still couldn't see much, but she felt something special. She couldn't tell what, but  
there was something... something about someone in that van, that seemed to attract her. It was calling to her. It felt scary  
in a way, yet comforting. The little girl smiled. She didn't know how, but this was the person she was looking for.  
  
Before she disappeared into the polluted airs of the Tokyo streets, she managed a delightful giggle.  
  
*****************  
  
The three soon found themselves in a pizza restaurant, and one of the only popular ones in Japan. With a pizza that had  
more than just triple cheese, and extra pepperoni toppings, they were soon full. Their minds didn't have enough, though. They  
kept on talking, about what has been happening throughout the past two years. Sakura, though, didn't seem to want to talk  
much.  
  
Tomoyo would keep throwing worried looks at Sakura, but Sakura would only smile in reply, and start talking for a while.  
Then she would stop. Soon, Syaoran excused himself for the bathroom, and Sakura seemed to be somewhat relieved.  
  
"You're making it too obvious," Tomoyo told her friend.  
  
"Making what obvious?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You're acting so shy around him. You keep on blushing, and you hardly talk. I'm pretty much doing all the talking for you!"  
  
"It wouldn't be because you like him too, Tomoyo, would it? It seems like you keep on flirting with him." Sakura teased.  
  
Tomoyo pouted. "I wouldn't toy with your romance. I'm trying to boost up the happiness, otherwise we'd be sitting in dead  
silence."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "That's taking only little part in what I'm thinking about right now,"  
  
Tomoyo gave her friend a sad, yet disappointed look.  
  
"When we were in your van... I felt something. It felt like a person's presence, but it just seemed to stand out more than  
the rest. I'm just thinking about what it means... and who it was..." Sakura explained.  
  
"Soulmate?" Tomoyo teased.  
  
Sakura cast an angry glare at Tomoyo. "Dummy, I'm only fourteen. I don't know who my soulmate is!"  
  
Tomoyo decided not to fight back. Not only would it be childish for someone so high and sophisticated like her to  
continue, she didn't want to make this an argument between her best friend.  
  
Soon, Syaoran came back, full of complaints.  
  
"The bathroom has a big line up. I can't believe how many people are here... Jeez, I've forgotten how crowded downtown Tokyo  
can be..."  
  
"Just you wait," Tomoyo grinned. "We have to take the train home. Not only do my bodyguards have something important to do  
right now, it'll be a fun experience. Besides, there wasn't any parking, so we can't go back in my van."  
  
Syaoran stifled a groan, while Tomoyo kept her devilish smile on her face. Tomoyo was always the type of person who loves  
to tease in her own special way. Not childish teasing, but in a polite, and conniving manner. But after a while, the three  
settled down to a moment of silence, until Syaoran decided to speak up.  
  
"Sakura, you've been quiet all day... what's wrong?"  
  
Sakura shot her head up and blushed, then shook her head.  
  
"I just have a lot on my mind," she explained.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Just... ...things that you probably don't know about."  
  
Syaoran lifted an eyebrow. "Look, if it's a problem, it's better not to bottle it up inside yourself."  
  
"It's not a problem..." Sakura said.  
  
Just then, a surge of power hit the two magicians, before they could fall into another moment of silence. Both widened   
their eyes in alarm.  
  
"What is it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Something weird... like as if something were piercing through the earth..." Sakura explained.  
  
"But, nothing seemed in pain... it was like... as if a bubble had a little trouble diffusing into a surface..." Syaoran said.  
  
Tomoyo frowned. It didn't help her much, especially since she wasn't the type of person who can sense this type of magic.  
She stared at her two worried friends, as they tried to figure out what could be wrong.  
  
"We captured all the Clow cards..." Syaoran said.  
  
"I turned them all into Sakura cards..." Sakura mumbled to herself.  
  
Tomoyo thought for a bit. "Perhaps it isn't the work of a clow card?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "That's not possible. Not very many people can use such strong magic..."  
  
Tomoyo grinned. "Especially after Eriol had named you the strongest magic user... right?"  
  
They indulged themselves in thought for a little while more, but they soon gave up. Sakura decided that they go back to  
her place and ask Kero.  
  
"That stuffed animal is still alive? I thought he'd eaten to death by now..." Syaoran mumbled.  
  
"He's not a stuffed animal..." Sakura said. "More like stuffed turkey. Lately, we've had food disappearing in my house, and  
every time I found Kero grinning to himself in satisfaction."  
  
Syaoran snickered. "I see. What about Yuki?"  
  
Sakura sighed. "He went to college with my brother... I haven't heard from them in a while." Sakura explained.  
  
Tomoyo stared at them. "Are you two going to keep talking, or are we going to get going?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Syaoran said, as he went ahead.  
  
Tomoyo eyed him carefully until he was out of earshot. Then she cupped Sakura's ear and whispered.  
  
"Did you have fun flirting with him? I didn't cut in this time. I think magic is really pulling you two together. Not just  
destiny!"  
  
Sakura blinked a couple of times, then growled at Tomoyo, who was already getting a head start at running. "SHUT UP!"  
  
******************  
  
"I assume you guys don't want to eat anymore, judging by the dinner we all had," Sakura said as she opened the front lock of  
her door.  
  
"No, I'm still quite stuffed, thanks." Tomoyo said.  
  
"A drink would be nice though, considering how much we had to walk," Syaoran sighed.  
  
Sakura nodded. "You guys can help yourselves while I talk to Kero then," Sakura grinned.  
  
She opened the door, and the trio headed inside. Sakura strolled past the board that always held their duties. Sakura's  
side said she was just going to school, but had left a message on the answering machine. Her dad's side said he was going to  
be late from work, since he had to spend a little more time on research.  
  
"Looks like my dad won't be home for a while," Sakura announced, as she went up the stairs. Tomoyo and Syaoran were already  
in the kitchen.  
  
Sakura went up to her door, and slowly opened it. When she did, she found something quite out of the ordinary. Her room  
was in a big mess. Napkins from her tissue box were everywhere, her stuffed dolls were scattered all over the room, her  
clothes were all on the TV (at least she doesn't need to clean her closet...)... and her homework and other pieces of paper  
were all unsorted on her desk. Sakura yelped out in surprise.  
  
"Sakura, what happened?" Tomoyo asked as she rushed up the stairs, with Syaoran following behind.  
  
"My... room..." Sakura managed to say.  
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran stared in awe as they saw the huge mess. Sakura grumbled and picked out a verdict right away.  
  
"KERO, WHERE ARE YOU??!??!?!" Sakura yelled.  
  
The small drawer on Sakura's desk opened, and Kero's small sleepy head popped out.  
  
"What do you want?" Kero mumbled groggily.  
  
"What did you do to my room??!??!" Sakura demanded as she walked up to the drawer.  
  
Kero blinked a few times as he realized what she was asking. "AAHH! Sakura, what did you do to your room??!?"  
  
"Don't play dummy with me, Kero. Why did you do this?"  
  
"Don't ask me! I didn't do anything! I was sleeping the whole time!" Kero compained. Then he blinked. "Why don't you ask   
her?" He asked as he pointed towards Sakura's bed.  
  
Sakura turned and found a little girl, who seemed no older than two years old. She had long, blonde, wavy hair, and she  
had big blue eyes. The little girl seemed like she was in that pose for a while, doing nothing but blinking occaisionally.  
She was wearing a white baby gown, as if it were fit for a princess. As Sakura studied the stranger in her room, and as  
Syaoran and Tomoyo stepped in, the little girl's face lit up, smiling as if she had found what she was looking for. She  
opened her mouth, as if she tried to talk, but she couldn't. But after trying for a while, she finally managed to speak out  
one word.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AHHHH!!! *cowers in fear* don't give me reviews saying it's a rip-off from Sailor Moon. It's not! You just have to read more  
to find out who she is and stuff...! I already have most of the story planned out! It's like what you all did with my last  
fic, My Love for Yours. -_- you're all like "blah blah blah why did you make Sakura and Syaoran break up? I'm not going to  
read your fic anymore blah blah"...! You need to read more of the fic! If you're gonna give that type of review, ask  
questions instead or something... it's NOT the end of the fic! It'll all be explained in the end like all other fics :P  
*coughs* anyways...... I don't know if I'm gonna post this right away, and how soon I'm gonna post chapter 2. Maybe soon,  
maybe not. I have a busy life you know. I just don't feel like being busy right now. Especially since I have an anime  
convention to go to in a week... *starry eyes* I'm gonna be Kero! I promise to take pictures and put them up for people's to  
see :P just as soon as I get my webpage up.... we'll see. Anyways, I'll see you all in chapter two! Maybe we'll find out who  
the little girl is. Maybe not. (Hey, who said I was gonna spoil?)  
  
Ja~~!  
  
Angel_P 


End file.
